The Greatest Gift of All
by MinQi
Summary: A sneak peak of Hana and Goo Seo Jin life after-marriage life


**DISCLAIMER: **The following is a work of fiction. The events and characters are fictional and the characters were merely borrowed and do not represent the drama or real life. No offense is intended towards anyone as this story is purely fictional.

* * *

"Why are you smiling like that?" asked the man grumpily as he busily whisking the ingredients in the bowl in front of him. For the n-th time, he sighed again.

Man, who ever thought baking could be this hard?

Across the white kitchen tabletop, the woman in floral pattern peach sundress, is still smiling at the man without even bother to respond to his question.

The fresh fruits that she already cut into smaller pieces, she then transferred them into the empty porcelain bowl next to the melted chocolate the man has prepared earlier.

"Hana," He call her name a bit louder.

Again, no response from the lady in question.

"JANG HANA, did you hear me calling!?" This time the guy was literally shouting. And his voice basically echoes throughout the first floor of his posh double storied house.

"Sheesh, I hear you clearly, oppa. You don't need to shout, I'm not deaf yet," said Hana calmly, still smiling at him.

Seo Jin looked at Hana weirdly.

Usually if Seo Jin shouted at Hana, she'll retaliate and shouts back at him. But today, she's not doing that at all and the woman even smiled at him. Not with her usual teasing smile but with that genuine smile that simply makes his heart flutters each time she flashed them at him.

Oh, that dimple.

Surprisingly, in his eyes today, Hana looked somewhat radiant than ever.

Seo Jin shook his head.

_This is weird. Totally weird._

"Hana, you are scaring me. Are you sick?" Without waiting for Hana's response, immediately Seo Jin put the whisk and bowl aside before moving towards her on the opposite side of the kitchen tabletop.

As Hana stared at him with wide eyes, Seo Jin tenderly touch her forehead. His forehead even wrinkled a bit as he frowned while touching Hana's and his forehead back and forth, for a couple of times.

_Her body temperature seems normal. And she also doesn't look like she has fever._

"Oppa, you know, when you are worrying over me like this, you look so adorable," said Hana sweetly as she touch Seo Jin's right hand that are currently resting on her shoulder.

Slowly she shifted her gaze and look into Seo Jin brown eyes. Unlike usual, Seo Jin doesn't look away from her eyes and stared back.

Stare, stare and stare.

They stared at each other's eyes for quite some time, before Seo Jin break off the eye contact before moves away and lifted Hana from the kitchen stool.

"Okay Hana, you are seriously freaking me out. Let's go to the hospital now,"

_Car keys. Car keys. Where the hell did I put that thing?_

Frantically, Seo Jin grabs Hana by her hand and nearly knocked down the kitchen stool that she sit earlier on before Hana stopped Seo Jin 'sstride.

"Oppa, why are you like this? I'm not sick at all. Besides, are you seriously wanted to go out looking like this?" asked Hana disbelievingly while looking Seo Jin's outfit from head to toe.

Sloppy hair.

Flour smudges on his face.

And for crying out loud, that hideous looking apron that Seo Jin currently wearing, where he bought during their trip to the mall few months back. The one with that peculiar looking rose abstract pattern. And its pink. PINK!

Goo Seo Jin, Wonder Land Managing Director slash webtoon cartoonist who always dressed up properly and meticulously, wanted to go out from his house like this?

This is utterly unbelievable.

Noticing the weird look Hana given to him, Seo Jin scrambles to the nearest mirror and take a quick look at his overall appearance.

Seo Jin nearly groaned when he realized what is his current state looked like.

In the same time, Hana nearly burst out laughing when she saw Seo Jin shocked face, but she hold it back as she saw that pout Seo Jin is making with his mouth.

_Okay, now this oppa is clearly annoyed. Better don't do anything to irk him more. _

While taking a tiny steps towards Seo Jin, Hana called him using the aegyo like voice that she always used when she teases Seo Jin.

"Oppaaaaaa!~"

"What?"

"Oppa!~"

"Don't oppa-oppa me using that voice," said Seo Jin annoyed.

Hana smiled at the tall guy who is now standing straight in front of her. Still pouting.

Who ever thought that Goo Seo Jin has this adorable side within him? And it never crosses Hana's mind that she actually could find bliss and peace in life with him.

That man love her so much to the extent that he nearly thrown her away from his life for good, just to protect her from danger. God, there are no words can be use to exactly describe her gratitude for all the happiness she have now.

Hana sighed softly before she cupped Seo Jin's cheeks with both her hands.

With her right thumb, she wipe away the flour smudges on his face.

"Are you angry with me?"

Silence.

Not giving up, Hana asked him the same question again.

"Are you angry with me, oppa?"

The smudge on Seo Jin face has finally disappeared but Hana keep on stroking his cheeking, caressing them lovingly.

Hesitantly, Seo Jin shook his head slowly.

"Instead of getting angry with you. I'm angry with myself,"

"Why?"

"These feelings. I still cannot adapt to these rollercoaster-like feelings that I felt whenever I'm with you. One moment I happy, then I'm worrying over you, later I'm irritated. Gosh, I felt like a lady in her menstruation, who have shitty moods most of the time all thanks to those imbalance hormones,"

"How did you know what a lady who have her menstruation feels like?" Hana asked him teasingly.

"I clearly saw your crazy emotional changes during 'those' time. So, I can somewhat imagine how it feels like. Well, haven't we live together for seven months now? And after spending lots of time with you, I've discovered many things about you,"

"Notice what about me? Is it a good thing? Bad thing?" ask Hana eagerly, wanting to know what Seo Jin think about her.

"There are good things. But mostly I noticed the bad ones more," said Seo Jin with a deadpan face.

Hearing that answer automatically Hana pinched Seo Jin's cheek using one of her hands.

"Owwwwwww!"

"If continue talking bad things about me, I'll pinch your cheek harder," Hana was threatening Seo Jin while playfully pinching his already redden cheek.

"Well, if you don't want me to talk about it, I can write them on a lis…"

Then and there Hana silenced Seo Jin with a kiss.

* * *

_Later that night..._

After spending nearly three hours in his working room drawing, Seo Jin decided to stop working and put his work aside to get some rest.

In their bedroom..

"Hana," called Seo Jin as he crawled into the bed and pulling the bed cover on him. Today was such a tiring day and he clearly need to get some sleep as soon as possible.

"Yes," said Hana while moving a bit to the side to give Seo Jin more space on the bed. Currently, the time is half past one and usually during this time Hana was already sleeping. But tonight she decided stay up a little longer, to read the new book she bought at the bookstore few days ago.

"What's with the weird popsicle looking thing in the bathroom?"

"Popsicle looking thing? Eh?"

"Yeah, that thing with two blue stripes on it. What is it?"

"Its a pregnancy kit," answered Hana with a straight face as her eyes still focusing on the book.

"Oh," Seo Jin makes himself comfortable under the cover as he looked at her beautiful wife figure next to him.

That night, Hana tied her hair into a messy bun and wore her favourite knee length pajama dress. The one that Seo Jin bought as her birthday present.

Yawn.

Somehow his pillow seems exceptionally fluffy tonight. He was sure that he'll be off to dreamland in no time

"What was the two blue stripe mean?" asked Seo Jin sleepily while slowly closing both of his eyelids.

_Goodnight world, I'm going to sleep._

"People say if the kits shows only one stripe it mean that the person who are using that kit is not pregnant," answered Hana nonchalantly.

"Oh, okay," mumbled Seo Jin, sounded as if he was already half-asleep.

"Okay,"

Then, the room was in utter silence.

Hana was flipping another page of her book before suddenly Seo Jin pushed the bed cover away from him before he sit cross legged and looked at Hana with his wide eyes.

Bewildered.

"Oppa, are you okay? You looked very shocked. Do you have a nightmare?" Hana asked Seo Jin with concern clearly shown on her face.

Seo Jin just stared at her face without saying anything.

Hana stared back, confused as ever.

_What is wrong with this guy?_

Hana was well aware that previously Seo Jin has difficulty in sleeping as he kept being bothered with nightmare whenever he sleep. And because of that, previously he didn't dare to sleep unless he switch on each and every light in his room. But now, after marrying Hana, those nightmare seems to go away unnoticingly and now Seo Jin even could sleep with the lights turned off.

"Why oppa? Are you sick? Do you eat something wrong that make you stomach feel uncomfortable? If you are sick I can get some medication for you," Like an unstoppable machine-gun, Hana keep firing Seo Jin with questions.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That," Seo Jin points at Hana stomach.

"This?" Hana brows knitted as she also points back at her stomach.

"Why didn't you tell me that we are actually going to have a baby?!" said Seo Jin, upset with the late-night revelation.

"I thought you are going to ask me sooner. I deliberately left that kit in the bathroom for you to notice them. Never thought that you are so slow in picking up the clues," said Hana casually while smiling at Seo Jin who are clearly still shocked with the news of her pregnancy.

"When did you do the test?"

"Ummm, this morning. Right before I went to the local mart to buy the fresh fruits," said Hana carefully while observing Seo Jin changing facial expression from shocked to slightly annoyed.

"This morning? You know about it when we are baking that bloody cake and you didn't even bother to tell me about it?!" asked Seo Jin disbelievingly.

"As I say earlier, I thought you might catch all the clues I left by your self. Are you angry because I didn't tell you about it earlier?"

Seo Jin shooked his head before he plopped back on the bed and lie down with one of his hand resting behind his head. Seo Jin stared at Hana for quite some time before he said,

"I'm too tired to get angry. Okay. Good night," He then pulls back the cover on top of him until it covers his head.

Looking at the sulking Seo Jin, Hana can't help but to smile.

"I think I'm going to name the baby Taemin if he is a boy,"

No response from Seo Jin.

_Did he already fall asleep? _

Not wanting to believe that her husband falls asleep this easily, Hana decided to tease Seo Jin more, to elicit any reaction from him.

"Oh, oh, if its a girl, I wanted to name her Taeha. Or maybe Taeyeon,"

Hana noticed some slight movements under the bed cover.

So, her man is still awake beneath that lofty bed cover he put over his head? But he rather fake sleep than talking to her.

Okay, fine.

"Or maybe I could use Shin-ae as the baby's name if its a girl. Or I could also use Tae Hyun if the baby was a boy. Tae Joo said those names were cute,"

Hearing his bestfriend's name being mentioned, immediately Seo Jin sit back on the bed.

Noticing Seo Jin sudden reaction, automatically a smile were drawn on Hana's face.

Closing her book after putting her bookmark on the page last page she read, Hana carefully put the book on the bed stand. Then she turned a body so she could face her husband who is currently looking at her disapprovingly.

"I'm fine if you are going to name the baby Taemin, Taeha or Taeyeon. Hah! Even if you wanted to name the baby like that Big Bang member name (Seo Jin was talking about Taeyang), by all means, I won't oppose it. But that Shin-ae and Tae Hyun is prohibited. Prohibited!"

"Why in the world those two name is prohibited? Those names is nice and it has good meanings. Surely you didn't do this all because you dislike the thought that I might use the name Tae Joo suggested as our baby name?"

"I'm not that petty," Quickly Seo Jin denies Hana's accusation.

"Yeah right. You are not that petty. Said the guy who actually felt jealous when he thought his best friend is making a move to catch his woman's attention,"

"That was another different story," Seo Jin pouted and Hana tried her best not to pinch that adorable pouty lips.

"Says who? Shees, you are so childish,"

"Yes call me childish, immature or whatever you like, but heck, now you are stuck with me. Forever,"

Seo Jin took a short breath before continuing his speech.

For better or for worst, you have to accept all my good and bad side. And I'll accept yours. Well, if I'm willing to go through hell and back for you, wouldn't you also supposedly do the same for me?"

Hana just smiled when she saw Seo Jin was all hyped out in the middle of the night, pouring all his feelings towards her.

For a guy doesn't talk much, he's sure chatty tonight.

"Oppa,"

"What?" said Seo Jin who is clearly still annoyed with her.

"Thank you,"

"Thank you? Why with this sudden gratitude?" asked Seo Jin while looking at Hana wearily.

This woman really drives him crazy. Seriously.

Without thinking too much, Hana suddenly clasped both of her hands on her husband's neck. Tightly.

And somehow Seo Jin loses his balance and plopped back on the bed, but this time with Hana atop of him.

"Thank you for loving me as I am. Thank you for giving me all the happiness that I never imagine I might get, even in my wildest dream," whispered Hana softly on Seo Jin's ear.

"I love you, Hana. Love you so much," he whispered back.

* * *

_A year later…_

Seo Jin is sketching something on his sketchbook, when Hana came to into his workroom bringing two mugs of hot coffee on a brown plastic tray.

"What are you doing?" asked Hana as she put the tray on top of Seo Jin coffee table before she slumped down on the sofa at beside him.

"Finalizing my draft. I intended to finish revising them today and send to Director Min by tomorrow evening," answered Seo Jin while his right hand is busy shading the background of his comic strip.

"Your draft? How come you can finished the story today when yesterday, you said to me you got writer's block and didn't know how to continue with the story?"

Seo Jin stops sketching and looks up from his drawing to see his lovely wife face.

"Not that story. The other one. My story," said Seo Jin with small smile on his face.

"Your story? You mean the Hyde and Jekyll story?"

Nod.

"Really? You are actually finishing the story? That's great!" said Hana excitedly. Since she started reading short one-shot comic that were drawn by Seo Jin, Hana has turned into one of him biggest fan.

Seriously, the man is good.

Hana never though he can actually draw as good as that because Seo Jin once confessed to her that his drawing skill is actually in the same level of a kindergarten kid. But she guess, taking drawing classes, having the in born talent in drawing, plus being persistence and hardworking does help improve one's skill in no time.

"Can I read the finalized draft before you sent them to the publisher?"

"Later,"

Across the hallway, a faint crying sound can be heard, thus interrupting Seo Jin's and Hana conversation.

"Hey, did I hear crying sound from the other room? Honey, did Taehwan and Taemin already woke up?

"Ah, I think so. The twins might be hungry, that's why they are crying," Hearing her precious babies are crying from the room across the hall, Hana quickly stands up from her seating.

"I guess so,"

"Oppa, later if you finished drawing, come by to the twins room and lend me some help," said Hana before patting Seo Jin's shoulder softly.

Seo Jin doesn't even had the opportunity to respond anything as Hana slightly bend over him and planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Make sure you come to the twins room," remind Hana again while smiling at her husband.

"You surely know how to make me do things according to your way," said Seo Jin as he smiles back.

_Few minutes later.._

Seo Jin has left his workroom to help Hana with the twins.

But on top of his workdesk, his drawings on the sketch book was left open on the last page.

It showed the main character of the comic, Jekyll was holding a baby in his arm while the female protagonist, Nana (who ends up being Jekyll's wife) was smiling when she was looking at both of the father-son.

And Seo Jin ended up his drawing with this verse.

_"And this is how I bring the life of that unhappy Jekyll to an end"_

-the end-

[Sidenote: ]

1\. Tae Joo actually has rekindle his relationship with Seo Jin. After causing trouble for Hana and Seo Jin life, Tae Joo eventually end up feeling miserable thus he, himself, went to the police to surrender himself and he eventually confessed all his wrongdoings. He eventually end up in jail, but due to Dr. Kang testimonial about Tae Joo poor mental health during the time he commit the wrong doings, the judge decided to lessen his sentence time and order him to further seek medical assistance to improve his psychological condition.

At first, GSJ was a bit reluctant to forgive TJ after all the mishap the guy has caused, but after being persuaded by Hana and Dr Kang, GSJ decided to be more forgiving, thus he did put an effort to rebuild back his friendship with Tae Joo.

Tae Joo was actually wary about GSJ intention at first (in the same time, he was ashamed of himself because he nearly destroyed Hana and GSJ life previously) but later he accepted GSJ genuine effort to become his friend again and eventually both of them start all over again by leaving behind all the bad past between them.

2\. After successfully merging with Robin, GSJ discovered that he actually have talent in drawing and took classes to improve his skills. Yes, he still managing Wonderland, but now he is also a part-time webtoon cartoonist)

© [MinQi] 2015. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of [MinQi].


End file.
